White Demon
by koi97
Summary: twenty years have passed sense the war. Grimmjow and Ichigo have settled down twenty years ago as a couple. Soon, they were blessed with a child, Bali Kadora jeagerjaques. Yet fifteen years after his birth, a mysterious being appeared known as the White Demon. How does this being connect with their son, Bali?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I decided to rewrite White Demon. I thought the version I wrote was going a bit too fast with very little detail, so here is the new version. I know I deleted the whole story, so I am really sorry about that. This story is also going to be really different and I hope you like this better than the first version. Anyways I better start working, time to write while I got the muse lol.

Ichi: Really, you have to rewrite this DX

Koi: Yes I do! …..The last chapters were really lame T^T

Grimm: ...so how different will this story be?

Koi: …..*Shrugs* Dunno.

Grimm: Whatever….lets get on with this!

Koi: Okay! I own nothing but my characters Bali(My Ichigo) and Shi(My Shiro….granted Ichigo's inner hollow is really zangetsu… -_-)

* * *

Wails filled the room. Darkness covering everything. The pale baby blue walls darker then should be. A dresser pressed against one wall on the left side of the door, opposite of the dresser stood a white, wooden crib. Baby toys littered the ground in a neatly fashion. The door cracked open, letting in a strip of light shine on the crib. Tiny hands reached out as the tiny body squirmed, crying loudly. A tuft of bright orange visible in the dim room. Warm, chocolatey brown eyes wet with unshed tears as the baby wails. Tiny fingers curling and uncurling as the young baby kicks at the blankets that are wrapped around it. The door squeaks as something pushes it open. The baby turned its head to watch a young male step in, rubbing at his eyes as he yawns. He bends down over the crib, nimble hands hooking under the young child and lifts the wailing baby up.

"Hey boy," a tired voice murmurs lazy. Brown eyes staring into large watery brown eyes.

The man holding him also having traffic cone orange hair, but his more peachy colored then tan. The baby wails, his tiny hands gripping onto the older man's silk shirt. He coos softly, rocking the baby as he moves out of the room and into the hallway that leads to two rooms, then into the kitchen and living room. The older walks slowly, still rather tired from being awoken this earlier. Dark rings visible under his eyes. The young man pads into the kitchen and grabs a bottle as he shifts the baby onto his hip. "You really need to stop waking up in the middle of the night, mommy needs work," the man chuckles.

The baby sniffs. "Hey, hey….don't cry. Look, here is your bottle," he quickly cooes, pressing the bottle to the baby's mouth. Tiny lips open up to take the flexible plastic into his mouth as his tiny hands reach up to hold the bottle. The man chuckles as he carries the child back into the hallway, passing the room the crib stood, and heading even deeper into the hardly lit hallway. He slowly pushed open the last door on the left. A large, king sized bed in the middle, pushed up against the wall with a dresser to the left and a bedside table to the right. The walls a deep maroon with tiny little doodles painted in multiple colors. The large bed covered in dark blue sheets that are rumpled from the man moving. On the right side of the bed lay another man, slightly larger with bright, sky blue hair and tan skin the same shade as the baby. bright blue eyes tiredly watching the two orangettes.

"Bali awake again?" a gruff, sleepy voice wondered, voice muffled by the pillow under his head.

The older orangette nodded. "yeah, Bali seems restless lately, kind of confusing and hard on us," he replies, crawling onto the bed after setting the baby down, who was still clinging to his bottle.

"Go back to sleep, Ichigo. I can handle Bali," the blue haired man yawns, rolling up to sit up. The sheets spilling around his hips to bare his bare, yet scared torso. He twisted slightly and grabbed Bali, the baby smiling around his bottle. Ichigo crawled close to the blue haired male after her picked up Bali.

"Thanks Grimmjow," he yawns, already falling asleep.

Grimmjow chuckled as he held Bali, who cooed around the plastic in his mouth. Grimmjow remembered see the brat for the first about ten months ago. He even remembered how it had all happened. It had been about five years after the war, and a year ago, he mated himself to Ichigo after realizing his hidden feelings for the visored. Months later, Ichigo was pregnant. Something Grimm had forgotten to tell him about submissive arrancars and visoreds. Yet Grimmjow has never regretted it. Bali yawns, his bottle falling from his hands as he curls closer to Grimmjow's chest. The blue haired feline like man smiles and sets Bali down and grabs the bottle to set it down on the floor so nobody rolls on top of it and hurts themselves. Grimmjow laid back down to get some sleep so he could be up with Bali while Ichigo worked with his friends at some little shop. Grimmjow cracked open an eye when Bali curled up against him. He smiled and smoothed out that bright orange hair that was on his son's head. He glanced over at Ichigo, who was curled up around Bali like a mother cat. He chuckled softly before sleep pulled at him. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

He just hoped that someday Bali never awakened his powers. They barely survived the shinigami hounding them after they found out Ichigo was pregnant. They wanted to destroy Bali, but only got a taste of Ichigo's wrath again, plus Grimmjow's when they announced that. Thanks to Kisuke, the whole thing was settled after the hours it took to calm Ichigo from his bloodlust that had fused with Shirosaki, who was also unhappy at the thought of the shinigami hurting his king.

Grimmjow sighed softly before falling into a dreamless sleep. He could hope Bali would be safe in the near future.

* * *

Haha there we go! It is completely different, but so much better! It is something that is not a jumbled mess! Yah! Anyways, I hope you like even more then the last version, which I have deleted because I hated it. IT was going to fast because I was rushing it by not putting in to much info. I guess I just hated it that much, so here is the new version!

Ichi: I got pregnant?!  
Koi: ...uh...yah...I had to! It had to fit the story, so be quite! This is meant to be a semi-grimmichi story, even though it deals with Bali!

Grimm: No yelling at the authoress, she can punish us in the worse ways know that she is writing this :c

Ichi: Goddamn it!

Koi: ...*chuckles at the two* Until the next update! I only own Bali so no stealing him!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm updating the chapters. Bali's name has changed! To make things easier! I was thinking of turning him into a girl, but I was to lazy to go in and switch out the he and him to her and she. To I was like, screw it! Bali is still a guy even though I changed him to girl DX Fuck being lazy. Anywyas, I am also going to call my character Shiro, Akuma, just to make things easier. It means demon in Japanese, so it fits. Plus he is nickname is White demon, it fits XD Anyways, sorry for updating this on ya all. Yet I had to just to make the story less confusing with characters and so I don't have to right Shirosaki out all the time! IT is so annoying D=

Shiro: Tha' is yer fault fer namin' yer character after me.

Koi: Shut up DX I didn't name him after you. HE is named after my favorite "color" and his color scheme which is white, plus I like Japanese words and names. They sound better then English names!

Ichi: Shut up Shiro! She is writing these stories DX

Koi: ...you made me sound like I am the bad guy T^T

Akuma: Ya have a bad habit of bein' really sadistic...jus' like me!

Bali: Akuma! Shut up DX

Akuma: Well ta 'er yer my dead siblin'

Koi: You're gonna ruin the story DX SO SHUT UP!

*Quiet from all characters*

Koi: Thank you cx

* * *

Bali grumble as his mother, Ichigo ruffled with his bright ass orange hair. His brown eyes narrowed with anger. Ichigo chuckled softly. "Calm down, Bali. You're as bad as you dad," Ichigo chuckles.

Fifteen years had passed, and yet his mother still looks rather young, and same with his dad. After he confronted his parents about it, they told him who they really are, and what he is. He didn't believe at first until he saw a few friends of Ichigo's that were both arrancar and Shinigami. He about freaked out on them until Grimmjow held the orangette back from attacking them. Bali had grown to be a few inches shorter than Ichigo. He had shaved the sides and back of his head to be shorter than the top. He wore thin framed glasses. He shift, leaning away from his mother's touch with a scowl. Ichigo laughed, leaving his son alone for a while. "Come on. It is your birthday, wanna look good," Ichigo teases.

Bali snorted and trailed after his mom. He is dressed in a black jacket, black jeans, and baby blue converses with bright orange shoe laces. Today was his fifteenth birthday. Not that he cared really. Grimmjow is sitting at the picnic table, sipping at a bottle of bud light. He saw Renji, the tattooed, red headed shinigami and Rukia, a midget with black hair and large violet eyes. Both in Gigai to be here. He glanced around to see Ichigo's human friends and couple other Shinigami Bali never bothered to remember their names. One was another midget boy with softly spiked white hair, pale skin, and teal-blue eyes. Another was a curvy women with silver eyes, strawberry blonde hair and tan skin. Then there is Nel, who is as an adult. Her sea-foam green hair wavy and curly. Also curvy and wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, much like the rest. He snorts. He can see a few visoreds also. Not that he really cared. It was more of a get together then a party. He plops down by his father and snatches the beer.

"Hey! Ya lil shit!" Grimmjow laughs as he takes his bottle back.

Bali laughs at that, ignoring Kurohyou, his zanpakuto spirit that was laughing away in his mind. He had developed a very close relationship with the spirit over the years. Bali winced as something hit his collar bone. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. He cringed away from that look. Ichigo studied to be both an artist and a doctor. He helps his own dad when he needs it, but other then that, he is at home drawing up different outfits for Uryū who runs a rather famous fashion company known as 97 fashions. Grimmjow works as model, along side Orihime and and a few other shinigami women Bali never bother to get their names from. He never told his dad about the gang that tried killing him, slashed him across the collarbone. The wound had opened up during the night while he sleep, and he had to quickly patch it up this morning. Being an artist, Ichigo was rather observant person, something Bali is starting to hate at the moment. Bali quickly scowled at Ichigo, who scowled right back and stuck out his tongue. Bali grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Akuma still laughing like mad in his mind. Bali easily ignored the zanpakuto spirit like he would his friend Kitsune, who was a rather foxy person. He looked up at snickering, to see said fox-like male walking towards him. He scowled at the other male who was six feet tall with white hair, eyes closed in fox like arches and a wide grin. His bangs parted and hiding his left eye and dyed black in color. His hair also slightly spiky. He wore black skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt, and a bright plaid lime green jacket with skulls at the end of the strings that connect to the hood.

He waves at Bali and sits down next Bali with ease. He give him a glare. "Steal anything of mine and I will beat your skinny ass!" He warn.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Ya didn' tha' da last time," he chirps.

Bali rolls his eyes and grumbles. He turns away from the other male and steals his dad's drink again, who curses lowly at his son and snatches back. Bali pouts at Grimmjow who glares half-heartedly at the boy that looks just like his mate. Ichigo laughs as he sets the food down. Everybody digging in. Bali stiffens up. Kurohyou is silent. That isn't a good sign with the zanpakuto spirit. When he is quite, he tends to create plans to annoy the living shit out of Bali.

Ichigo watch his son race off. He is really confused. What does Bali need now? Ichigo frowns with confusion as he stares after his son. With a deep sigh, he sits down next to Grimmjow and leans against his mate. "I swear the hollow hunting gets to him," he murmurs to Grimmjow, who chuckles as he tips his bottle of beer back to take another drink. He sits up straight as a powerful, dark, and dense reiatsu flared out. His brown eyes widening in shock. For about a year, the same reiatsu has appeared. Grimmjow caught a glance of the owner and reported it to be some sort of arrancar, or highly evolved hollow. He never got a good look, but stated he saw mostly white on the creature. Ichigo stands up to go find out who is emitting the reiatsu. He has to know. Plus the fact his son just up and left! Ichigo started to worry as the rest of his friends also got up and looked just as confused. Why now?! Their own reiatsu was tightly bond! Ichigo took off, easily exiting his body. He knows Kitsune will deal with the bodies, sense he is normally the last one to follow. Ichigo stands in the air staring in shock at the being. A deep, watery breath echoing in his ears. The being has their back to him. He tensed up as it twisted around, facing him. He backed up a step, his back hitting something hard. He glanced up quickly to see Grimmjow, the others behind him. His brown eyes turned back to the creature.

It had white skin, long white hair, a bone mask with sharp teeth, black forward facing horns, black sclera, and irises that glowed blue. It shifted, its clawed hands open and loose, but covered in what appeared to be blood. The body male. The torso covered in a white vest that is left open with black lining. Fur lining the neckline of the vest. A black ring circled the creatures throat and wrist, black lines dripping the rings on its wrist and down its knuckles to its black its chest, crossed two black lines, making an 'x' almost. It turned, bare, taloned feet hardly shifting as the arrancar turned to face them more fully. Its hollow hole in the center of its chest. The sword in its hand bloody, and pure white with no tsume and the hilt wrapped up in gauze that is now bloody, extra length hanging from the end of the hilt. Ichigo grabbed his own zanpakutō, Zangetsu, preparing to fight the arrancar. The arrancar inhaled and exhaled again. His chest hardly moving.

He then charged, disappearing as he used sonído. Ichigo barely had time to block as the long white sword sailed through the air, clashing with his sword. He stumbled back, sending both him and Grimmjow back. The rest of his friends, shouting and trying to get to the arrancar, but he seemed quicker than they all thought. Ichigo got up and yelled out in rage, gaining the arrancar's attention from Renji and Rukia. It exhaled again, before growling like a panther. He mentally cursed. This fight is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

So, I started writing another fic! It is another Grimmichi because they are my otp and I can't see them with anybody else really DX but anyways, it won't have Akuma in it, but it does star Kitsune! I will try to make those chapters longer, but I can't promise anything. My ideas like to flow and I tend to make the chapters to short, I am working on that! Anyways, enjoy the updated version of chapter of White Demon! I am also sorry for not posting often. My book called me. I finished three chapters! I get to start working on Chapter four, which I started! Said part is trying to make book rather long. The way I get to do that is go into more depth on everything XD And shit like that. Yet the books is based off a roleplay I am in with a friend of mine. Man, we are sadistic people together. I swear in our roleplays, we like to do fucked up shit DX Anyways...I am getting off track! Back to this update! and I just had to fix this chapter again DX! I now changed Akuma to be Bali's zanpakuto spirit, Kurohyou, which means Panther. Fitting isn't it XD I crack myself up at times!

Shiro: ya done rantin' women?

Koi: no *Scowls*

Shiro: ...*pouts* Come on! I wanna be da story T^T

Koi: Maybe...it depends. Get out so I can work on chapter three D=

Shiro: Fine *mumbles and sulks out*


	3. Chapter 3

And chapter three is now up XD After like a month. Anyways, I finished this chapter finally. Sorry about being so slow. I can't really help it. I am a slow writer because I gotta plan out shit in my head DX Anyway, here is the chapter there. Get some kind of plot twist! I am sort of mean XD Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

Ichi: Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this chapter?

Bali: ...Same here T^T

Shiro: This is good! I like it!

Koi: Lets move on so the readers can read X)

* * *

Ichigo charged at the Arrancar. The creature watching him. Both met in the middle. Sparks flying as their swords clashed. Ichigo gritted his teeth at the power behind their strikes, forcing them both back. He slid to a stop and watched the arrancar. He shifted. Hissing out a breath of air. Then he laughed. Ichigo was in shock. The tone hollow. He cocked his head to the side, studying them all. "I am amazed. I never expected a whole hoard of ya after me. I feel flattered," he crooned, cackling insanely.

"You can speak?!" Renji snarled.

"Well...I am speaking right now. I wan'ed ta see 'ow ya respond with a more hollow like arrancar. Ya did well….for a bunch of weak shinigami," The arrancar sneered. He lifted a clawed hand and took the mask off, showing his face. His eyes still the same blue on black. He had blue rimming his eyes with black lines under them like a jaguar eye markings. He shook his head, hair falling into place. He inhaled slowly, and laughed. "Who ta kill first," he mused insanely, looking at every single one of them. He moved, resting his zanpakuto on his shoulder as he cocked his head. He then crushed his mask, letting the pieces fall to the ground. He sneered. His whole body then stiffened. "Yer lucky I gotta go," he snarled, turning and leaving. Ichigo watched the Arrancar disappear with ease.

"What the fuck?!" He breathed. Something seemed off about the arrancar.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo as the orangette ranted. Grimmjow looked around. He couldn't sense Bali at all! He grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. The orangette paused for a moment to give Grimmjow a confused look. "Bali's spiritual pressure disappeared," he murmured.

Ichigo looked around, and at his friends. They nodded. "Yeah. I felt it while we fought the Arrancar, but it just disappeared!" Renji commented.

Bali cracked open an eye and groaned in pain. He remember heading off to go stop some hollows when something came up behind him and knocked him out. He opened his eyes to see a hooded women. Most of her face hidden in the shadows. "So the little tiger is awake," she sneers.

Bali looked over. She is dressed in white hakama, and a white jacket with a hood on his. The neckline is lined up in fur. Black borders the jacket and marks the fur. Her hands covered in gloves. She stands up, her feet bare of any shoes. "What the hell is going on?!" Bali snapped.

"I need you...so I took you because if plans I have. Plans I will not tell you. Akuma, watch over the brat while I go out and check up on the other arrancars," she muses.

Bali watches an arrancar step in. He has seen this arrancar before! On his hollow hunts. The creature seemed to watch him most of the time. Everything looks the same about the arrancar. Even what he is wearing the same outfit. Yet his mask was off, showing his face. Something Bali has never seen. Those feline like eyes watched him as pale lips twisted into an insane grin. Bali scooted back until his back hit a wall.

The arrancar cackled insanely. He shook his head and sat down on the steps that led up to a throne. he watched the boy with an insane, yet amused look. bali scowled at him. Akuma cocked his head to the side. "Got a temper, jus' like yer mom," Akuma comments, sneering at the boy he is watching over.

Bali snarled and looked around. The room has a high ceiling and hidden lights. The walls are a dark red, reminding Bali of blood. Any windows are covered in black cloth. The throne is black and made up of bones. He shivered slightly. The room wasn't cold, but this place gave him the chills. He saw only one door and it was across from him. Yet, Akuma was busy watching him, making escape hard. Plus, there was no place to hide! He looked closer at the arrancar. Something was nagging at his mind. Something he can't grasp. He sighed and let it go for the moment. He had to find a way to escape. He watched the door open and the women come back. Now that he gets a better look at her, he can see her skin is pale and flawless, and her jacket is a hooded jacket, and that the longer part and fur belong to a cape. Everything is white, rimmed in black. Her hood is still up, hiding most of her face from view. "Akuma….go get something for him to eat and get a room ready for him," she comments.

Akuma salutes her mockingly as he stands up and exits the throne room. He glared at the women as she strolled up the stairs and sat down. She rested her chin on a fist, her elbow resting on an armrest. She watched him. Bali knew it. He bristled slightly. Her lips quirked up into a mocking smile. "My, or my. You are a feisty one. To bad I don't have time to chat," she muses as Akuma walks back in, a tray balancing on a hand. He plopped the tray down before Bali. Bali picked up the human food, shocked they would have this. He eyed the two wearily before starting to eat. Akuma twisted around and headed up the stairs. He stood on the left side of the women.

"Who are you?" Bali asks, standing up after he finished his food.

The woman smirked. "You, Bali, can call me whatever you wish but many call me Switchblade or Ruin," she replies.

Bali has never heard of the name. It sets him off. Everything does. She glances around the room. Bali stared at her. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Not tellin'," she comments, sneering at him.

Bali bristled at the women that is holding him hostage. Akuma shifts and yawns. "When do ya wan' me ta take da kid ta 'is room. I got a few guards by 'is room an' I sealed da window so he can' escape," Akuma reports.

Switchblade nods to the arrancar. "Thank you. How was your raid to the human world?" She asked.

"I met da group. I guess they were throwin' a party fer da brat here. I guess they 'ave felt me 'fore as da whole group came," Akuma snickered.

Bali snarled softly. He wasn't liking this. "don' worry, I didn' kill 'em," Akuma sneered,

Bali twitched as the door opened and more arrancars marched in. Switchblade watched them with an amused smirk. "Akuma, take our….guest….to his room," she orders.

The arrancar salutes her and marches over to bali. Bali fought the arrancar as he dragged the orangette out of the room and into a long winding hallway. They reached a door. Akuma opened the door and pushed Bali in. He slammed the door closed. Bali snarled and stomped around. The room is simple. A bed, a dresser, and another door that leads to a bathroom. The walls are black with red trimming. The fabric covering the window is also a dark red. He has noticed the color scheme is black and dark red. He paced around. He was still trying to figure out why they need him….and for what?! He looks up when the door opens. A young male stepping into the room. He black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing white hakama, a black sash, and a white vest like top. He leers at bali. "So you're the brat Switchblade has been talking about. You sure are a pretty one," he sneers.

Bali doesn't have time to react. The arrancar is quick to grab him and push him down on the bed. Bali gasps in shock as the male drapes his body over his. "I'm gonna give her reason to throw you out," he sneers into Bali's ear. Bali tries to fight the arrancar, but the pin is almost impossible to get out of. Bali closes his eyes as the man tears off the sash. He can't stop this. He knows that much. He hates this now. He hates the turn of events that happened to him.

* * *

And I am so evil! haha, stay tuned for the next chapter. What will happen and what does Switchblade want with Bali! I'm not tellin ya XP. Anyways, you all get to enjoy this pretty bad cliffhanger while I dodge pissed off characters out for my head XD and you guys get another long ass waiting time until I post chapter four. Yeah, my story keeps on calling me, yet I took a break to write this for you all. Be happy. I just hope this is better. I am trying to make this story at least ten chapters long...or longer. That is a goal I am gonna try to beat. In the mean time, I got two fics to work on. I wont post the new one until I get a few chapters done. I will most likely start posting for that fic when White Demon is done. So I better go hunt down my plot demons to give me some ideas for upcoming chapters. And you wont get smut...I am to scared. If I had my own computer and not using the family computer, then I might right smut, but no smut for a long while! See ya all!

Bali: I knew it! Why me?!

Ichi: You are a sadistic person! *gasps*

Koi: *chuckles nervously* you are now figuring this out?

Grimm: I am not staying here. I don't like this story now!

Koi: Hey! I like this story.

Shiro: Of course! yer torturin' 'em all XD


	4. Chapter 4

So I made some changes to chapter two ^^; I had to really. I changed Bali's inner demon to his zanpakuto spirit, who ya get to meet in this chapter! So I own Kurohyou, same with Bali and Kitsune. And yes, Kitsune will come back in here soon. I also added in Shiro XD I tried to keep this as connon as possible, so I explained that Shiro is really Zangetsu but Ichigo calls him Shiro because he used to calling the old man Zangetsu. So yeah. Enjoy this new chapter! I am surprised. I think this is two chapters in two days? I can't remember when I updated chapter three, but whatever. *sighs and looks down at computer* I should work on my story now T^T I have been putting that off for a few days, so I should at least finish up the rest of the chapter I working on with that chapter.

Bali: You had me almost raped?! YOU bitch ToT

Koi: It was to add in some Drama DX

Shiro: Drama queen XP

Koi: Yes I am. I have to add in some drama, it keeps the story going!

Ichigo: Yes...of course it does. You couldn't have the arrancar try killing him?

Koi: Nah, it wouldn't be as fun!

Akuma: At least I was a badass XD

Koi: You were nice for once...

Akuma: Mother fucker D= Why?! Why did ya degrade me like tha'?!

Koi: 'Cause I can and you're my oc .

Akuma: *Grumbles curses underbreath*

Grimm: You asked for it really...

Akuma: I didn't think she would make me nice! I am not nice...plus I am here favorite oc!

koi: *Watches while eating a bucket of popcorn* Onward with the fic!

* * *

Bali gasped as his pants were shredded. He felt the man above him pant with lust as he chuckled darkly. Suddenly the weight was off of him, something covering his body, and a snarl of rage. He quickly twisted, seeing that it was a jacket on him. He cocked his head at the sight of Akuma standing at the foot of his bed, lowering his foot. Balancing on his left hand is a stack of clothes that he tossed at Bali. Bali ducked as the fabric came flying at him and watched the arrancar stalk forward. That is when he noticed the arrancar's mask fragment are two skull earrings dangling from his ears. He scoffed at the other arrancar that tried raping Bali. Bali started freaking out when that dawned on him. he heaved for air as Akuma slaughter the arrancar with ease. He sneered at the dark blood staining his hands, the floor, and the wall. Akuma shake his hand, sending blood flying. Bali gulped and watched the arrancar. "Get dressed and take a bath. Then meet me by the door. It is dinner time," Akuma orders.

Bali quickly gets up and scampers over to do as told. His shower is short, then again he had already showered this morning. He put the boots on arrancar were given. He hurried over to Akuma, who gripped his upper arm tightly and practically dragged him down the winding halls. Bali was scared. What if all the arrancar tried raping him! His heart pounded in his chest as Akuma threw open two wide, double doors. Tables littered the room with little groups of many arrancar. Bali looked around in fear as Akuma dragged him. The arrancar easily weaving between tables to a back table where Switchblade sat with another arrancar. This arrancar had dark sky blue hair with dark sapphire blue eyes and tan skin stretched over a muscular body. He is dressed in a white, black rimmed shirt that covered most of his torso. Around his waist is a dark blue sash holding up a pair of white black hamaka. Bali looked around and noticed the range of colors and patterns. None of them white and black but Akuma. Akuma bowed his head.

"Bali...meet Kage, your new partner," Switchblade murmured in a smooth, and taunting voice.

Bali hissed and squirmed in Akuma's grip. He was dressed in dark gray hakama, a silver-blue jacket, and his hair is still damp from his shower. Akuma snarled at him in a feline manner, causing Bali to freeze. Akuma forced him down to sit down in a chair before sitting down between him and Switchblade. He glared at the hooded woman who was picking at some human food. The arrancars eating other hollows. Bali glared around, trying to hide his fear like normal. He was in a place filled with the enemy and a woman who seemed to find just about everything amusing, and it pissed him off. He heard Switchblade chuckle. "Akuma...please explain the blood," she mused.

"Some low-life tried rapin' 'im. Woulda to if I didn' stop 'im," Akuma shrugged off. Bali hissed and glared at the arrancar, causing him to cackle. Akuma shook his head like there was something Bali didn't know, and he hated it. He bristled like a cat, a feline growl escaping his throat. Akuma cocked his head to the side. He never expected the boy to show some of his father's traits. He chuckled lowly, guess this boy is gonna be helpful after all!

* * *

Ichigo paced, glaring at Kisuke, who was humming and smiling like always. "So you are telling me you fought him?" He asked.

"Yes…." Ichigo hissed. He just wanted his son back!

"You fought White Demon, promptly named for the mask he wears, yet I know that mask is not his mask fragment. When I saw him, he had the mask off and in hand. I do believe he was sent to distract you while another arrancar stole Bali while he was out hollow hunting persay. Why they are doing this has yet to be revealed...and I doubt we will like what is going to happened," Kisuke chirped.

Ichigo was seconds from strangling this man. "I want my son!" He snaps.

"Just wait. If these arrancars are under White Demon's control, we should wait. By the looks of it, he would have been an even match for Grimmjow, who is the strongest arrancar after Aizen was locked away," Kisuke mused, looking over at the blue haired man. Grimmjow just scoffed at him.

"His power level was rather high. He would have been a few notches below me if I used my full amount of power," Grimmjow said. He looked over at the man. More most of the espada that lived, they managed to get rid of their bone fragments and hollow holes, but are still able to go into Resurrección for some unknown reason. Even Kisuke was shocked by this.

Grimmjow shifted and sighed. "I didn't even feel the person that took Bali. I am guess that their leader is pretty smart, but why would their leader attack us?!" Grimmjow added.

Kisuke nodded in thought as he hummed. "I am only guessing that White Demon must be rather close to this leader….but we don't have much information on this subject to be completely sure. We will need a few people to go to hueco mundo, or Ichigo, have your inner hollow visit him. Your inner hollow is really you zanpakuto spirit, so he should be able to visit Bali's mindscape and speak to Kurohyou. It could be the only way to speak to Bali," Kisuke mused.

Ichigo nodded and sat down. He closed his eyes and focused. *King! Long time no hear!* a hollow voice cackles.

*Shut up Shiro, this is important. Go visit Kurohyou! I need to know if my son is safe!* Ichigo snarled menally.

*Okay, okay,* the albino grumbles. Ichigo opens his eyes as he feels Shiro disappear. yeah, he calls the annoying albino Shiro. He thought it would be easier since he is used to calling the old man Zangetsu. He just hoped this work.

Shiro looked around the inner world. It was like a massive jungle with sand on the bottom. He scoffed and looked up to see a slim shape. it dropped down, landing in a crouch. The figure stood up, showing it to be Kurohyou. The zanpakuto spirit was a massive panther. Its long tail lashing as golden eyes looked up at him. Its body a sleek black with white a white main and throat. Gold designs swirled across its ankles and across its broad shoulders. Its mouth opened to show sharp teeth and a pink tongue. Blue eyes flecked with gold watched him.

"Why are you here?" The panther asked, voice deep, and feminine, showing that Kurohyou is female. She shifted, standing on hind paws as the sound of bones popping and snapping filled the room. Soon a white haired women stood before him. Black fur covering most of her body, save for her neck and face. Clawed paws and hands still marked in gold, same with the back of her shoulders. Her white hair was pulled up into a messy bun, save for the strands of hair framing her face. Fangs peeked out of her lips as her gold flecked blue eyes watched him. Her ears swept back and feline like. Her long tail lashing. A choker curved around her throat, a bird skull tied to the bone necklace she wore and hug at her collar bone. She cocked her to the side.

"Ta talk ta ya 'cause ya both were takin'," Shiro answered.

"Correct. I will give you what has happened so far. These arrancar are being led by a women called Switchblade. She has the White demon on her side. I just learned that his name is Akuma and he was sent to keep your attention while a few arrancars caught Bali. She has plans for him. Plans I do not know because she will not say and I am locked in here. They took his blade, but I can still speak to him. Yet, they are nice enough so far. Nothing bad has happened….yet," Kurohyou mumbled.

"Ichi's jus' gettin' worried. Where 're ya both at?" Shiro asked.

"Hueco Mundo," was her simple reply.

"Thanks, Kuro!" Shiro saluted then disappeared.

"Hurry up, pest. We do not have time for games," she murmured after he left. She twisted. This is her main form, but the panther form comes from Grimmjow. She moved deeper into the forest she calls home.

*Bali. They are coming,* She murmurs.

*Okay….we will bid our time them,* he replies.

She nods and crouches down, looking around.

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes when he felt Shiro return. *They are in Hueco Mundo!* He said quickly.

"Thank you, pest," he mumbles under his breath.

*Yeah, yeah. The kid is fine also. I guess da arrancars 're bein' led by a women named Switchblade,* Shiro added.

Ichigo nodded and opened his eyes to look at Kisuke. "They are being led by a women named Switchblade, and they are in Hueco Mundo," he repeated.

Kisuke nodded. he stood up and grinned. "Well, lets go. You got a boy to save, and a person to stop," he chirp, leading them down to his underground basement.

* * *

So, I am working on the new fic, I must say, getting to six pages is hard! That is my goal with this new story. To make the chapters slightly longer then my three page limit with White Demon. Anyways, enjoy chapter four! Next chapter will be fun! I get to try another fighting scene that will be as shitty as always XD

Akuma: Ca' I kill 'em?! 

Koi: No! *Glares*

Akuma: *Shrinks away and hides behind Bali* Save me! ToT

Bali: ...No... -_-

Akuma: *Glares at Bali darkly*


End file.
